Ima Wissper
Ima Wissper - Nastoletnia córka strzygi i Człowieka-Ćmy, urodzona w Chorwacji, jest osobą enigmatyczną, o dość dziwnych i niespotykanych dla rówie$ników zainteresowaniach, nie udziela się na forum, a jeśli już to raczej głośno nie wyraża swoich poglądów, woli trzymać innych na dystans. To indywidualistka, która pomimo pozornego odpychania od siebie innych, potrafi nawiązać głęboką więź. Nie okazuje swoich emocji w sposób widoczny, dużą uwagę przywiązuje do słowności. Ceni sobie pewność siebie, honorowość oraz inteligencję. Na swój wyjątkowy sposób, jest uroczą osobą. Interesuje się religiami świata jak i zjawiskami niewyjaśnionymi. Osobowość Ima jest raczej wycofaną i opanowaną osobą, stara sie nie udzielać w życiu szkolnym. Jest indywidualistką oraz ma siebie za osobę samowystarczalną. Stroni od głośnych wydarzeń, popularności oraz publicznego zabierania głosu, nie przepada też za osobami ekscentrycznymi, stara się ich unikać szerokim łukiem. Dziewczyna dosyć rzadko mówi, a jeśli już, to niezbyt wiele. Ima jest także bardzo słowną osobą, dużą uwagę przywiązuje do tego co mówi, cechuje ją myślenie przyczyna-skutek, nie robi nic pochopnie i zastanawia się dwa razy, zanim cokolwiek powie czy zrobi. Hybryda jest troszkę leniwa i nie unika sytuacji, kiedy inne upiory wykonują za nią rozmaite czynności, ale to nie znaczy, że nie umie sama nic zrobić. Po prostu uważa że kazdy jest w czymś specjalistą, i niektóre zadania lepiej zostawiać "profesjonalistom". Nie wierzy w to, by ktoś mógłby być wielozadaniowy. Sama woli być świetna w jednej dziedzinie, niżli tylko orientować się w kilkunastu. Wygląd Ima jest posiadaczką różanej karnacji, długich sięgających bioder naturalnie w kolorze granatu i pofalowanych włosów, które przyciemnia oraz pełnych ust, które zazwyczaj maluje na ciemne kolory. Oczy dziewczyna ma dosyć duże, jej źrenice są czerwone, rzęsy smoliście czarne, a brwi jak włosy w kolorze granatowym. Upiorka jest raczej przeciętnego wzrostu, z jej pleców wyrastają różowe skrzydła z biało-zielonymi refleksami. Warto dodać, że Ima posiada kły, podobne do wampirzych, ale znacznie mniejsze i szpiczaste. Relacje Ima jest osobą wycofaną z życia szkolnego, często określana jest osobą typu Emo. Naprawdę rzadko spotkać ją w dużej grupie ludzi, nie dlatego, że jest nieśmiała, po prostu nie czuje się za dobrze w towarzystwie innych osób. 'Rodzina' Ima jest córką Strzygi (mama) i Człowieka-ćmy (ojciec) z rodzicami upiorka utrzymuje chłodne relacje, również ze swoją siostrą Ami, która jest jej totalnym przeciwieństwem. 'Dalsza rodzina' Ima nie wspomina nigdy o swoich krewnych, rodzina upiorki nie potrafi zaakceptować jej podejścia do (nie)życia i wyglądu. Często jest tematem ich czasem niezbyt pochlebnych rozmów. Nic dziwnego, że hybryda unika tego tematu. 'Przyjaciele' W Straszyceum, Ima zaprzyjaźniła się z Cici Clock oraz Kaitlynn Bloodyeyes. 'Znajomi' Hybryda wbrew pozorom ma wiele przyjaznych sobie osób, w szkole są to: Blair De Ghoul, Meiling Lang, Trinette Nurmi, Leah Snowchains, Sun Hi Yumeha, Ally "Octo" Pus oraz Poppy Hokkaido. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna stara się unikać robienia sobie nieprzyjaciół w szkole i nie wdaje się w konflikty toteż nie wie kogo mogłaby nazwać swoim "wrogiem". Za Imą wyraźnie nie przepada Qiu Jin. 'Miłość' Serce Imy jest praktycznie nie do zdobycia, dziewczynie nie w głowie randki, motylki i inne. Nie jest romantyczką, dobrze czuje się w swoim towarzystwie. Żaden chłopak nie jest jej do szczęścia potrzebny. 'Zwierzak' Pupilem Imy jest samica sowy śnieżnej imieniem Silverdust. Upiorka przygarnęła ją tuż po rozpoczęciu nauki w Straszyceum, kiedy pierwszej nocy w nowej szkole udała się na nocny spacer i wypatrzyła sowę, która siedziała samotnie na gałęzi. Zwierzak uczepił się upiorki i wielokrotnie przylatywał do jej dormitorium, aż Ima wreszcie otoczyła ją swoją opieką i uwagą. 'Historie relacji' Z Kaitlynn Bloodyeyes Dziewczyny spotkały się zwyczajnie na korytarzu, co raczej nie zwiastowało znajomości, ale emosia do emosia ciągnie, czy coś. W każdym bądź razie dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności spotykały się często i Katie w końcu postanowiła zagadać Imę. Z początku było im ciężko znaleźć jakieś tematy, ale jednak udało się. Tematem, o którym często dyskutują są religie, którymi interesuje się Ima. Katie trochę mniej, ale ciekawie jej się z nią o tym rozmawia. Z Cici Clock Można rzec, że Ima i Cici są przyjaciółkami, mają bardzo dobre relacje, obie mają podobne zainteresowania - zjawiska niewyjaśnione, spokojne charaktery, choć Imę czasem denerwuje ciekawość Cici. Z Meiling Lang Są dobrymi znajomymi, często razem widywanymi, ale poza opanowanymi osobowościami, praktycznie nic ich nie łączy. Z Blair DeGhoul Ima i Blair mają dobry kontakt, gargulica jako jedna z nielicznych jest osobą często widywaną obok Imy. Z San-Hee Yumehą Ima stara się unikać duszycy, z uwagi na jej głośną osobowość, mimo tego podziwia w niej to, że ma swoją pasję i ciągle chce się doskonalić. Z Ally "Octo" Pus Również jak w przypadku San-Hee, hybryda raczej unika Ally, aczkolwiek Imie imponuje jej upór oraz to, że mimo iż wiele osób mówi Ally, że nie ma za grosz talentu, ona nadal usiłuje się doskonalić w swoim największym hobby i nie poddaje się zniechęceniu. Z Leah Snowchains Ima lubi Leah, jest jedną z nielicznych osób, którym nie przeszkadza jej marudzenie, ba! Hybryda uważa, że z (nie)życiowych mądrości Leah można się wiele nauczyć. Z Poppy Hokkaido Stara się jej unikać z uwagi na szaleńcze usposobienie Japonki. Ima nie przyznaje się do tego, ale zdarza się, że Poppy przywraca uśmiech na jej często zamyślonej i pochmurnej twarzy. Z Trinette Nurmi Mimo lekkich różnic, bardzo dobrze się dogadują. Ima uwaza, że Trina jest uroczą osobą, traktuje ją jak swoją własną młodszą siostrę (choć tak naprawdę Ima jest od Triny młodsza, bardziej chodzi o to, że strzyga jest od Trinette znacznie wyższa). Zainteresowania *'Zjawiska niewyjaśnione' - Imę bardzo ciekawią wszelkiej maści zagadki. *'Religie świata' - Hybryda już za młodu była zafascynowana religiami świata, po dni dzisiejsze ją to niezmiennie interesuje. *'Mitologie '- Drugie po religiach świata, największe hobby Imy. Niezwykle fascynują ją mitologie wszelkiej maści, aztecka, nordycka, japońska,germańska.... Zdolności *'Latanie' - Dzięki swoim skrzydłom, Ima może latać. *'Instynkt '- Kiedy dziewczyna ujrzy mocne światło, kompletnie odbiera jej rozum. Ima nienawidzi tej "zdolności". *'Doskonały wzrok '- Dziewczyna potrafi widzieć w ciemnościach oraz posiada zdolność podobną do działania lupy. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po podejściu do życia. *Po skrzydłach. *Po ozdobach z motywem półksiężyca. *Po makijażu, oraz jej oczach, które bardzo z nim kontrastują. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Residents of Souls 2 - Zemsta po brytyjsku w tle *Bollywood here we come! - w tle. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' Inna. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' "Szkoda słów" *'Ulubiony przedmiot szkolny' Historia *'A najmniej' W-F *'Sekrety jej pokoju' Urządzony wedle gustu upiorki,na suficie ma wielki mural z fazami księżyca. *'Nie rusza się bez ' Notatnika. *'Zwierzak' Sowa imieniem Silverdust Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko pochodzi od słowa "Whisp" (ang.Szept). *Z kolei imię pochodzi od postaci Imy, głównej antagonistki z serialu animowanego "Przyjaciele z kieszonkowa" Please, don't judge me. *Imię jej zwierzaka pochodzi od słów w j. Angielskim - "Silver" (Srebrny) oraz "Dust" (pył). *Urodziny obchodzi 15 Listopada. *Jej (nie)życiowe motto to "Praca u podstaw". *Mówi bardzo powoli wyraźnie akcentując samogłoski. *Nie znosi powieści młodzieżowych i rapu a także muzyki country. *Największa fobia Imy to centra handlowe, wszystko dlatego, że jako mała dziewczynka była z rodzicami w takim jednym centrum, odłączyła się od rodziców i zgubiła się w budynku. Dziewczyna nie przepada też za komunikacją miejską i metrami. *Ulubiony fast food Imy to łódeczki ziemniaczane. *Jej główny cytat pochodzi z filmu "Ukryte Piękno". *Ma awersję do puchu, obrzydzają ją rzeczy puchate i włochate. *Ulubione seriale Imy to Kości, Czynnik PSI oraz z Archiwum X, jest także fanką Doktora Who. *Imię zwierzęcego medium bohaterki w serii "Defenders of Light" wzięło się z mitologii Słowian w której Nawia jest czymś na rodzaj zaświatów w których odbywała się wieczna kara dla dusz spaczonych mrokiem. *Ima jest pierwszą, moją postacią w wyżej wspomnianej serii która jako oficjalny art ma pełna scenkę a nie samą sylwetkę. Serie 'tea with a Nightmare' *'Linia:' Tea with a nightmare *'Data wydania' - Grudzień 2019. Larisse i Ima TwaN.jpg Włosy Imy zostały rozpuszczone a grzywka zaczesana tak by zasłaniała jej lewe oko. Ma mocny makijaż - czarne cienie oraz granatową pomadkę do ust zaś fryzurę przytrzymuje czarna opaska. Ubrana jest w szare rajstopy z odkrytymi stopami oraz sięgającą nieco za kolano niebieską sukienkę z długimi, granatowymi rękawkami wykończonymi koronką. Jej buty są czarne i na delikatnej podeszwie. Dołączono do niej filiżankę wykonaną z porcelany. W "2-paku" z Larisse Rare. 'Defenders of Light' *'Kolor' - Ultramaryna. *'Towarzysz' - Nawia *'Broń' - karabin snajperski. Ima DoL.jpg Włosy Imy zostały rozpuszczone i ozdobione stelażami w kształcie półksiężyców. Pojedyncze kosmyki włosów są różowe. Ubrana jest w czarne legginsy oraz sięgającą kolan sukienkę barwy ultramaryny. Na ramiona ma narzucona srebrną narzutkę z przyszytymi do niej ozdobami, do narzutki przymocowany jest granatowy, sporych rozmiarów kołnierz. Jej buty są srebrne i również posiadają ozdoby z motywem półksiężyca. Dziewczyna posiada mocny makijaż - ciemne usta oraz czarno-fioletowe cienie. W rekach dzierży swoją broń - niebiesko-srebrny karabin snajperski który ma również tryb automatyczny. Broń także ozdabiają półksiężyce. Miejsce Pochodzenia thumb|left|318px Chorwacja - państwo leżące na pograniczu Europy Środkowej i Europy Południowej, nad Morzem Adriatyckim i graniczące od południa z Bośnią i Hercegowiną oraz Czarnogórą, od wschodu z Serbią oraz Węgrami i Słowenią od północy.Od południowego zachodu ma dostęp do Morza Adriatyckiego. Od 1 lipca 2013 należy do Unii Europejskiej jako 28. członek wspólnoty. Do I wieku n.e. na terenie Chorwacji znajdowała się rzymska prowincja Iliria (łac. Illyricum). W I wieku n.e. została ona podzielona na dwie prowincje: Dalmację i Panonię. Na początku VII wieku na tereny dzisiejszej Chorwacji przybyły plemiona Chorwatów. W 803 tereny Chorwacji Dalmatyńskiej zostały podbite i włączone do imperium Karola Wielkiego. Od VII do VIII wieku najeżdżały je plemiona Ostrogotów, Awarów i Słowian. W późniejszym czasie tereny Chorwacji stały się miejscem rywalizacji o wpływy: papiestwa, Wenecji i Węgier. W 925 powstało Królestwo Chorwacji. Klasyczny potwór Strzygathumb|left - była istotą nieco podobną do wampira. Strzygami zostawali ludzie, którzy urodzili się z dwiema duszami, dwoma sercami i podwójnym szeregiem zębów, z czego ten drugi był słabo zauważalny. Uważano także, że strzygą jest noworodek, który urodził się z wykształconymi zębami. Gdy już rozpoznano strzygę za pierwszego życia, wypędzano ja z ludzkich siedzib. Strzygi ginęły zazwyczaj w młodym wieku, gdy jednak jedna dusza odchodziła, druga żyła dalej i aby przetrwać musiała polować. Strzyga wysysała krew, wyżerała wnętrzności i latała pod postacią sowy po nocach. Zazwyczaj poza polowaniem chodziło o zemstę za krzywdy wyrządzone podczas pierwszego życia. Strzygi potrafiły też przez jakiś czas zadowolić się krwią zwierząt. Podobnie jak inne stwory tego typu, strzyge należało trwale unieruchomić poprzez spalenie lub powbijanie gwoździ albo pali w różne części ciała. Człowiek-ćmathumb|left ' (Mothman) - zagadkowe stworzenie, które według zeznań licznych świadków rzekomo pojawiało się w Wirginii Zachodniej, w szczególności w Point Pleasant i okolicach rzeki Ohio jesienią 1966 i na początku 1967 roku (John Keel podaje, że ponad 100 osób utrzymuje,iż widziało stworzenie w tym czasie). Nazwa dotyczy też podobnych istot widzianych w innych miejscachJego rzekomym wizytom miały towarzyszyć dźwięki przypominające pisk myszy, krzyk kobiety lub zgrzyt płyty muzycznej obracanej w przyspieszonym tempie. Galeria Ima art.jpg|Oficjalny art Imy z painta IMG 20161216 093241.jpg Ima Quartie i Trinette.jpeg Iimmaa.jpg Ima & Trina by Rochi.jpg TrochuZepsutaIma.jpg Ima moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Stroje Ima Ghood ending.jpg|Ghood Ending Justine & Ima M.jpeg Justine & Ima DS.jpeg Ima Halloween 2019.jpg|Halloween 2019 Larisse i Ima TwaN.jpg|Tea with a Nightmare. Ima DoL.jpg|Defenders of Light. Ima DoL full.jpg Od innych Ima Skullette.png|Skullette Imy od Pixie.Giggler Ima FanArt.jpg|Od Kicia128 Ima.png|Ima by Opiekacz Ima Simsy.png|W TS od Liścia Ima Simsy Twarz.png|Twarz w TS od Liścia Meta timeline *'Sierpień 2016 - "wnioski" Rochi'Octaviji o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Ima. *'Wrzesień 2016' - art Imy zostaje ujawniony. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Imą oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'Listopad 2016' - ujawnione zostaje Bio Imy. *'23 Listopad 2016' - pojawia się strona Imy, oraz nazwisko. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Chorwacja Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija